A proposal is being submitted for purchase of a Varian VXR-500 high field-high resolution NMR spectrometer. This instrument will be housed in the College of Pharmacy, at the University of Utah. The major purpose of this instrument is to serve the research needs of a group of 8 biomedical researchers at the University of Utah: Drs. Ireland, Broom, McCloskey, Yost, Herron, Davis, Kuby, and Kim. This group of investigators account for 16 NIH grants. Approximately 80% of the instrument time will be dedicated to the research needs of this core user group. The specific NMR needs of each user will be addressed in the individual research sections, however, they include the study of 3 dimensional protein structure, the interaction of small organic substrates at the active site of various enzymes, the structural identification of unusual nucleosides in t-RNA and pharmacologically active natural products from marine organisms, and xenobiotic metabolism. AH of these studies require either the field dispersion or sensitivity or both provided by a 500 MHz spectrometer.